A Wish For Something More
by HeyaDorks
Summary: Naya Rivera is cast on glee as a cheerleader. The fame and fans they gained when the pilot episode aired is all a bit overwhelming. But this is only the beginning. What will happen if she meets a certain blonde who might just be her soul mate? Heya fanfic with a side of Achele. Rated M for sex in later chapters, just to be sure.


**_This is a Glee fanfic. It's mainly Heya with a side of Achele. It's based on a combination of true events and my imagination. I'm not saying either of them dated, this is just how I see things. This is my first attempt at a Heya/Achele fanfic. Okay I'm ranting, let's get started._**

**_DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN GLEE, OR NAYA RIVERA, HEATHER MORRIS, DIANNA AGRON OR LEA MICHELE, even though I wish, AND THIS STORY IS 100% FICTIONAL.  
_**

2009: Pilot

The Pilot episode of the new TV series Glee had just aired. Naya Rivera was fast asleep on her couch, having stayed up to long the previous night reading over her lines. Glasses were propped on her nose, and the script she had been reading was laid spread out on her chest. She had just gotten the new scripts. Glee was a hit. The pilot episode had shaken up the US, it was all over the newspapers and the internet. It was strange to be part of something so big, and to be honest, it was all a bit overwhelming for Naya. Oh, if only she knew this was just the beginning….

Naya awoke by the sound of her phone ringing. She groaned as she got up, the script falling from her chest. She reached for her phone and groggily picked up. "Heeeeeeey girl!" she heard Dianna's cheerful voice scream in her ear. "Oh jesus fucking christ Di, I just woke up" Naya said and shot a glance at the clock. "Fuck, I'm late" she spat out. "Yes, we're all waiting for you Nay! We're meeting the new cheerleader today. So hurry up and- YES LEA I WOULD LIKE A COFFEE!" the blonde suddenly shouted, probably trying to get the attention of their cast mate who had a strange addiction to coffee. "I'm coming!" Naya heard Lea say and she sighed. Those two were gonna kill her one day. She hung up with a quick goodbye and quickly got ready for work.

Naya was waiting at the stop sign, drumming her fingers on the steering wheel of her car impatiently. She let her mind wander off. They were meeting their new cast mate today, the girl who was gonna play the third Cheerio called Brittany. Naya wondered what she looked like, and if she was as nice as her other cast mates. They had all bonded quickly. Dianna and Naya got very close from when they shot the pilot, they had all their scenes together and didn't really know the rest of the cast back then. In the wait for the pilot to get aired they all got to know each other and now the rest of the cast were like her best friends. She would never admit this out loud, but she had been really lonely and lost before she had joined glee. She was sure the new girl would fit in immediately. If only this stupid light would turn green, she could meet her! She honked the horn in sheer rage and finally the light turned green. She sped off.

Naya was almost at the lot when it happened. She was driving at full speed, when someone suddenly crossed the street. She jumped on the breaks, her car coming to a stop just in time. A blonde girl, who was wearing tight jeans and a white tank top, with a black leather jacket over it, looked at her with wide eyes, almost like a deer caught in the headlight, except that it was day. Naya got out of the car, slamming the door. "What the fuck are you thinking!" she shouted at the blonde. Her brown eyes locked with blue and she felt her anger disappear at the scared look the girl was giving her. "S-Sorry I'm late for a meeting, I wasn't thinking straight when I crossed this street. I'm so sorry miss" she stuttered, backing off. Naya sighed. "It's fine, I wasn't paying attention either. Are you hurt?" she asked with concern in her voice. The blonde girl shook her head, her pony tail swishing behind her. "Good. Are you okay? I'm kind in a hurry too…" Naya said and that seemed to spur the blonde into action. "Yes I'm fine, thank you for everything, I gotta go now!" the blonde girl said and gave a cute wave before running off towards the side of the street, disappearing in a crowd of tourist. Naya realized she was still standing outside of her car in the middle of the road, watching the girl walk away. She shook her head and got into her car, the blonde girl out of her mind as soon as she drove off. Well, not completely out of her mind….

Naya arrived at the lot, parking her car and speeding off towards the meeting room. She was not that late, she tried to reassure herself. She got into the room, being greeted by everyone. Ryan Murphy, their producer looked at her with a frown. "Late again, Naya. How hard is it to set an alarm?" he hissed at her and she shot him an apologetic look. She sat down next to Dianna and Lea, who were almost sitting in each other's laps, raising her eyebrows at them before concentrating on Ian who started to talk. "Hey everyone, thanks for coming. You all know we've been looking for a third cheerleader to play alongside Naya and Dianna, and we've finally found her. She should arrive shortly."

Everyone started talking or checking their phone, waiting for Heather, but Naya was looking at the door expectantly. Heather. Heather Morris. Her name sounded fun and outgoing. She wondered what she looked like and if she liked parties and if she really was a good dancer. Naya frowned at herself. Why are you so excited to meet this girl? Don't be crazy.

Heather was fumbling with her jacket. She was late, and everyone would already hate her. "Shit" she hissed as she dropped her keys from her pocket, and quickly picked them up, hanging up her jacket on a hanger. She checked her hair in the mirror before finally entering the room with the number she had got over email. She softly opened the door to find two dark brown eyes locking with hers. It was the driver that had nearly driven through her this morning. "Oh" Heather mouthed, and she saw the brunette's jaw drop as she recognized her.

_**Yes? No? Leave reviews of what you think of this, please!**_


End file.
